nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway
Norway debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Norwegian broadcaster, Norsk Rikskringkasting (NRK), has been the organizer of the Norwegian entry since the country's debut. The broadcaster hosts a NS (called "Den Norsken Sangen (The Norwegian Song)) since NVSC #4 to decide the NVSC entry. Norway in North Vision Song Contest Norway debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest. Since then, Norway has missed only one final (#5). Norway was placed 4th best country in NVSC after NVSC #4 as has achieved one 6th, one 7th, one 12th and one 16th place. Although, participates every time in the semifinals. in Budapest.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Norway confirmed they would debut in the first edition of NVSC, after the big interest with Eurovision Song Contest. They announced that they plan to do an internal selection. They internally selected Tone Damli to represent them with her new song "Smash". Norway performed 2nd in Semi Final 1 and qualified for the final by placing second with 109 points. In the final, Norway recieved 12 points twice by and and was placed 7th with 113 points. A good debut, sure. in Reykjavik.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 2' After the top 10 placement in NVSC #1 Norway announced that they would take part in NVSC #2. Norway again selected internally. NRK chose Carina Dahl with the song "I Don't Care". Betting Odds were placing her in the top 5 and even in the top. Norway performed 6th in Semi Final 2 and qualified for the final in the second place with 117 points. In the final she performed 21st and Norway took the 6th place with 124 points recieving 12 points twice from and , a very satisfying place which didn't give the ticket for the final of the next edition because of 4 points difference with the 5th place. in Winterthur.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Norway said that they would confirm if Carina Dahl had qualified to the final. When that happened, NRK confirmed that they would be in NVSC #3. They announced that they plan to do another internal selection. On 22nd June, it was announced that Gaute Ormåsen will represent Norway in Witherthur. One day after, the song was announced too. Its name was "Awake" and its lyrics were by Fredrik Borgen and music by Gaute Ormåsen, Jesper Borgen. "Awake" performed 19th in Semifinal 2 and qualified to the final placed 7th with 74 points. In the final Gaute performed 16th. In the final voting he recieved 12 points only from . In total, he gathered 108 points and achieved the 12th place, which was the worst result in NVSC history so far, but it's still a top 15 place. after her performance in Gothenburg.]] " performing in Gothenburg.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 4' On 30th July, NRK announced that for the first time a national selection would be held for the chosen artist. Later in the day, it was announced that the title would be "Den Norsken Sangen" (The Norwegian Song) and it would take place on 1st August. On 31st July, NRK announced the artist that would represent Norway in Sweden. She was Alexandra Joner. On 1st August, 3 songs fought for the right to represent Norway and "Come Inside Me" was the winner song while "Sunrise" was placed second and "Next To You" third. The team arrived in Gothenburg at 12th August and first rehearsal took place on 13th August in Scandinavium. Norway performed in the 6th position in the 1st semifinal and recieved the 7th place with 76 points, therefore qualified to the final. Norway performed 11th (in the same place with the two previous winners) in the final of 31st August. "Come Inside Me" recieved only 12 points from and placed 16th in the final ranking, the worst result in NVSC for Norway despite the positive feedback the song had recieved. performing "Fuck You" in Aarhus.]] performing in a concert before NVSC.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 5' On 20th August, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in the fifth NVSC after the success of "Den Norsken Sangen 1". On the last day of summer, on 31st August, NRK announced the three singers that would fight in the NS for the magic "ticket". On 1st September, NRK presented the songs of Alexander With, Margaret Berger and Maria Mena that would participate in the second edition of "Den Norsken Sangen". The show started some hours later. 16 nations voted and the results were announced on 12th September. Maria Mena won with 5 nations giving her 12 points and therefore, "Fuck You" would represent Norway in Denmark. The first reactions about the song weren't the best. Betting odds before the competition were placing Norway 41st in the final ranking. In the semifinals draw, Norway took the wildcard and decided to present 12th in the first semifinal in Aarhus. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the final and returned unhappy to Norway. It was the first non qualification of the Nordic country in NVSC. 'North Vision Song Contest 6' Still, Norway hasn't confirmed for the next edition, despite that a NS was going to be held. Contestants and Results Draw through the editions Voting History Total (Finals and Semifinals) Norway has received the most points from... Norway has given the most points to... Finals (Only) Norway has received the most points from... Norway has given the most points to... NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the Final. Detailed points NVSC #01 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In semi-final 1, Norway has given the following points: In the final, Norway have announced their votes as 30th and have given the following points: NVSC #02 Norway participated and had to vote in the second semifinal. In semi-final 2, Norway has given the following points: In the final, Norway have announced their votes as 31st and have given the following points: NVSC #03 Norway participated and had to vote in the second semifinal. In semi-final 2, Norway has given the following points: In the final, Norway have announced their votes as 33rd and have given the following points: NVSC #04 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In semi-final 2, Norway has given the following points: In the final, Norway have announced their votes as 3rd and have given the following points: Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries